Generally, aerial vehicles may include specialized hardware or sensors to track objects in proximity and to determine relative ranges to such objects. For example, the specialized hardware or sensors may include radar sensors, LIDAR sensors, laser rangefinders, or other similar specialized hardware. However, such specialized hardware may add complexity, weight, and cost to aerial vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to track objects without the additional complexity, weight, or cost of specialized hardware or sensors.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.